Romulan pain in the a
by CaptainTmir
Summary: AU T'Pol is part Romulan part Vulcan but shhh its classified Trip and T'Pol are back together hey its my univers I'll do what I want! They even get captured so HA there is a plot!
1. Default Chapter

Ok so this is a little piece that I'm trying out I don't know if its going to be any good but I've got the time, maybe not the talent… This takes place after Kir'shara ok but I'm totally ignoring the parts with T'Pol's mother where she dies, nothing is know about T'Pol's father ok maybe there is but I haven't herd about it, this is my theory.

Meditating? The small women sat in sparse quarters surrounded by candles, she still followed some of her roots although others where coming more to light.

She sat there thinking about which one would best fit her lifestyle, a part of it gave her no self-control and freedom while the other offered little in freedom and a lot in control.

Her heritage had never been in question, but she realized that having a Romulan father might be the reason the Vulcan's decided to place her on a human ship, probably thought she would be the most comfortable there.

For three years on Enterprise no one had asked her about it they all just assumed by the pointy ears and the green blood, not that it made much of difference the humans knew little about the Romulans.

Romulans and Vulcans where close enough in genetics that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference even if you pointed a medical scanner at her.

The fact that her father was from Romulus, was classified information and only a select few knew about it.

Her mother had let her choose the path that she wished to take either follow in her father's footsteps or her mothers.

It had been a very hard decision: she loved her father, although sometimes he was rather loud and violent, but she had always wanted to be like T'Mir and go to earth and learn about humans/ terrans.

T'Pol sat waiting for Commander Tucker, he was late again, not that she minded but she did have other things to do… like sleep, after all the conferences, debriefings and meeting with adorian representatives the week had left her tired, and need she say it weak.

After Koss had released her from her marriage the first person she had told was the Commander, he had been ecstatic.

T'Pol feared that she would never understand the human.

It had been weeks since their last neuro-pressure session and for the most time she hadn't been able to sleep.

The sessions had helped her as much as it helped the commander, but the recent lack of had left her to face her nightmares and she had lost a considerable amount of weight because of it.

The sound of ringing took her out of her thoughts, with her keen sense of hearing she herd pacing on the other end.

She knew who it was of course after her and the commander had mated she could pinpoint his exact location in a heartbeat though it left her confused.

"Come in." The commander walked in, once again wearing those gray sweat pants and red shirt, she guessed that, that was what he went to sleep in.

"Hey T'Pol" He was uncomfortable, after they had returned from Vulcan, he had been avoiding her like the plague but now that she wasn't married anymore, well it was as if they were back to square one, uncomfortable silence.

"Commander. Please lay down on your stomach." She motioned at the floor.

"Uh right." He took off his shirt and got on the floor, he grabbed a pillow to make himself more comfortable.

"You know T'Pol, when are you ever going to start calling me Trip?" He shifted a little as T'Pol sat a little above his rear end.

"I will not call you Trip since it is not your name." She explained she put a little bit of pressure on a neural node while increasing it as seconds ticked by.

"Well Commander is not my name." Trip took a deep breath to concentrate ever since he found out that she wasn't married anymore all he'd want to do was kiss her senseless.

"Yes I am away of that, but you do not like being called MR Tucker, and you never gave me permission to call you by your first name."

Trip groaned, T'Pol had just hit THE spot, and he had lost all train of thought.

"huh? You were saying T'Pol?"

T'Pol was very well aware that when she touched him in what she now called the sweet spot that he couldn't make any coherent thought.

"You were inviting me on a Date Mr. Tucker," T'Pol knew very well this was a lie but the commander hadn't invited her to movie night or any other ship function in quite a while.

"Oh right, well there's this really good book I'm reading and was wondering if you would like to read it with me, kind of like a book club but only the two of us." That of course was a lie, but he had to think of something fast, movie night WAS coming up but he much preferred some peace and quiet with T'Pol alone than with a lot of other people in the room.

"That would be acceptable, what book are you reading?"

"Hmm, oh right I'm reading Twelfth Night, its very funny really." Trip was starting to fall asleep.

"Shakespeare?" T'Pol had read a few of his work and none of them were funny, actually Romeo and Juliet had greatly troubled her, especially after he had made the comment about how Romeo and Juliet had stood a better chance then them two.

"hhhmmm oh yeah Shakespeare you didn't read it yet did you?" His eyelids were getting heavy.

"No, but I was not aware that Shakespeare wrote comedies… Commander?" T'Pol stopped her ministrations.

No sound came from the now unconscious engineer, it wouldn't have been to bad if he would have fell asleep on the floor but this was HER bed and she was TIRED!

"Damn it." T'Pol gave the commander a little nudge, he moved to the side giving her enough space to lay on the bed, not that the bed was big to begin with.

Did he have to take her side to, she liked being up against the wall and that's where the commander was… oh well.

T'Pol layed on her side facing away from Trip.


	2. Reports

HI I know it took me forever but hey I'm fighting to save Enterprise here did you know they cancelled it?

If your reading this your either bored or you like Trip and T'Pol.

I want to know what happens to those two so Join the fight go to  and help

Ok so new chappie don't kill me if you don't like it I failed English and I have no imagination.

On with the fanfic

Trip had had the best dream he has ever had.

He dreamt that T'Pol had agreed to a date, and wasn't married anymore.

Stretching his limbs, he never liked these Starfleet beds they were rock hard, he had gotten somewhat used to them but he still didn't like sleeping on the slab of pure concrete.

His hand hit something that oddly felt like silk.

Silk? That's weird I'm pretty sure I don't have anything made of silk.

Opening his eyes he looked over beside him, trying to adjust to the darkness.

The door chime rang, surprised Trip moved a little… and fell on the floor.

"Ouch!" The thing that he had felt started to move, and then Trip saw nothing, whoever was in his bed.

He had come to the conclusion that there was a person in his bed, had thrown the blanket over his head and was moving across his room.

"Come in." A voice said.

Trip almost died right there he knew that beautiful voice that was T'Pol!

Thinking about how he could've gotten into this position he remembered the night before he had come to T'Pol's quarters for neuro-pressure he must've fallen asleep!

Another voice spoke, Trip stayed still.

"Sub-commander, did you go over those reports I gave you yesterday?" Trip recognized the other voice as the Captain.

"I am almost finished Captain I still have about ¼ to finish." Dang does she sound good T'Pol was tired that much was obvious to Trip, he had herd her sound like that when they had been in the expanse.

When had he become so agile at reading her?

"Sub-commander I thought you would've had that finished by now."

"Captain I might be Vulcan but even I can't do that much work in one night."

"Well then why are you not dressed and working on it right now."

"Captain I need my sleep."

"I want those reports finished be tonight, good night sub-commander."

T'Pol sighed, that's when she noticed that her commander Tucker was still sitting on the floor with a blanket over his head.

"Commander you can come out from under that blanket."

Sheepishly he poked his head out.

"So?….." Back to awkward, when Trip was around T'Pol he felt like a love strucked teenager.

"Commander could you help me with the reports the captain asked for?"

Trip nodded vigorously, got up and gave her a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"On two conditions, one you stop calling me by commander and two you let me go get changed." He smiled.

"Alright that sounds acceptable com… Charles."

Trip scrunched up his nose, T'Pol was having so much fun watching his facial expression.

"You know, you could call me Trip."

T'Pol felt like smiling but refrained from doing so.

"That is not your name."

That's it for now I know short but meh I don't have that much time.


	3. Change in direction

I'm back! So anyone seen affliction? Didn't that room in white rock!

Trip decided to refrain from saying anything, he quickly left her quarters.

T'Pol quickly changed into her red uniform the commander had once commented on how she looked good in red and for some unexplainable reason T'Pol wanted to impress him.

She sat down on the bed and quickly got to work she had a few hours before her shift started and she didn't want to spend all that time working on the bloody problem.

Trip hadn't taken that much time in his opinion but by the time he made it back to T'Pol's quarters she had already finished on the problem.

"Charles" She nodded at him, he felt his heart melt in that instant really he did NOT mind her saying his name, it was like music to his ears.

"Can't you call me Trip please" but that didn't mean he couldn't bug her but hopefully she wouldn't budge on her issue of calling him Charles.

"Well uh… want to go get something to eat?" T'Pol nodded.

"Lead the way." He walked out the door with T'Pol on his heels.

The mess hall was relatively full but there was still a few tables that were empty.

T'Pol chose the table at the far end of the mess hall while Trip went and retrieved some food.

She sat down and looked around the room no one was really paying attention to her in fact no one seemed to have noticed she was in the room except a few guys that had just joined on to Enterprise.

T'Pol looked back at Trip where many people were acknowledging him.

He came back holding what seemed to be eggs, bacon, toast and a bowl of some beige things with white liquid.

"Chamomile right?" He handed her a cup of tea.

T'Pol nodded surprised that he would remember something like that.

He placed the bowl and toast in front of her.

"Cereal and toast, I didn't know what you wanted." He gave her a grin.

"I hope that there are no meat products in the cereal."

Trip chuckled. "No, dairy product thought, its milk T'Pol" T'Pol carefully picked up the spoon.

"Snape, crackle, pop" T'Pol stared at the man on the other side of her, what he had just done was odd but not completely out of character.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Listen to the cereal it makes noise, its called rice crispy."

And true to his words they really were making noise although not what came out of the commander's mouth but pretty close.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T'Pol's shift was over the captain had not really said anything to her after she had handed in her report.

T'Pol wandered the halls turning a corner, she accidentally bumped into someone, the person's bigger frame pushing her to the floor somewhat crushing her.

"Commander you are crushing me." His face flushed.

"I thought we had settled on you calling me by my name."

"Alright then Charles you are crushing me" She said exasperated.

"Sorry" he muttered.

Still he did not move, in that moment T'Pol had another one of her illogical urges to smile.

"So?"

Trip continued to stare into her eyes. "Oh sorry." He said quickly getting up, sticking his hand out she gracefully accepted his help.

"So… Charles… where are you in such a hurry to get to." Trip groaned.

"Are you ever going to call me Trip, I think I deserve to be called something other than Charles you know how much I hate that name." They walked towards his quarters.

"Well I do not want to call you anything that isn't either your official rank or your given name." She huffed, entering his quarters her heightened sense of smell picked up something unusual.

That's when a movement caught her eye, she reached for her commbadge but whoever was in the room had done something it didn't seem to be working.

Trip took a look at T'Pol when she had stopped talking only then did he notice that someone else was in the room.

The person's face was obscured but he was pretty sure it was a Vulcan he could see the pointy ears.

"Lady T'Pol, I apologize." Trip looked at T'Pol did she know this person, the look on her face meant that she obviously did she had a look in between angry and shocked on her face.

"Saferok!" She growled, then everything went black.

TBC

So what do you think is it any good? I'm thinking of this becoming an adventure fanfic or something not just some story with absolutely no plot like most of my fanfics have.

SAVE ENTERPRISE! Watch it, tell UPN how you think that canceling the show is one of the stupidest moves ever!


	4. I dont know you!

I have time so here's another chappie, I don't own Trip or T'Pol but I do own all the Romulan characters that I'm just now making up don't get off on me if my Romulans not perfect. Oh crap I just revealed much more information that was needed…. I'm going to shut up now before somebody from the Romulan Empire tries to assassinate me.

Trip woke up with a pounding headache, he couldn't really see anything but that didn't mean he couldn't hear.

"Daise'Erai'Riov" (Commander) That was odd, Trip didn't recognize the words that was spoken but he was sure as hell that it was T'Pol.

Trip let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"T'Pol can you hear me?" T'Pol was crouched in a corner looking as if she was expecting an attack.

"Commander?" He groaned was she ever going to get used calling something other than that.

"I apologize Charles it is a habit that is hard to break." She said quietly.

"Ok well what did you say before that?" T'Pol frowned.

"I did not say anything." Well at least she thinks that she didn't say anything.

Trip ran his hand over his face. "Yes you did you said daserai dove or something."

"Daise'Erai'Riov?" That was odd, T'Pol hadn't spoken Romulan in years expect to her father why would she say that when she was knocked out.

"Yes that's it, I know its not Vulcan I know my vulcan pretty well that you but its kind of close what does it mean?" He got up the cold floor was making his butt numb.

"It means commander in Romulan." She lifted her eyebrow.

"You find this funny don't ya?" T'Pol nodded.

"It is rather humorous." Trip chuckled yeah it was.

He stopped.

"Wait you know how to speak Romulan?" T'Pol didn't have the chance to answer when two men whom Trip presumed to be very ugly Vulcans walked in.

They both held in their hands disruptors or some type of weapon.

Ok Trip thought they were very, very, very ugly Vulcans and what the hell was going on with their foreheads, it was creased as if they always did that as a child and didn't listen to their parents warning that their face would get stuck like that.

One of them started to talk.

"Daise'Khre'Riov T'Pol Hwiiy hna a th'ann"

(Admiral T'Pol you are now a prisoner)

Trip watched the conversation he would of thought they would be talking in Vulcan but no, god he wished he has Hoshi at least she would be able to tell what they were saying.

"ne th'ann-a a'hriah" (Take the prisoners to the brig) The guy turned toward the other guard or whatever he was.

"eneh hwau' kllhwnia na imirrhlhhse " T'Pol snarled which surprised Trip, from the look on the man's face it obviously was not a nice thing.

The ugly Vulcan then did something that Trip had never seen a Vulcan do he used physical violence, Trip moved to go help her when the other guard leveled his gun at him.

"Areinnye'n-hnah!" (Go to hell) T'Pol spit green blood out of her mouth, the man started to talk in English finally now Trip could understand.

"Both of you follow me now or you will be punished." Trip grabbed T'Pol, hopefully she won't try to hurt the guards or say something stupid, not that he knew what she said, he was going to have to ask her what the hell is going on once there alone.

A few minutes later they were in a prison of some sorts, T'Pol was pacing back and forth, she looked like a caged animal this was the first time he had ever seen her this angry and emotional.

"T'Pol will you just stop that for a second!" He snapped.

"veruul! (fool) I'm trying to think of a way out of this Charles and this is helping me think." Man was she ever in a bad mood, he wouldn't want to be in her way when she had PMS.

"Ok first of all where the hell did you learn to speak Romulan?" T'Pol crouched down on the ground on the balls of her heels she tried to think of a reasonable answer.

"My father taught me" Trip nodded.

"Ok do you know what is going on or any idea?" Trip was starting to think that he really didn't know T'Pol all that well.

"Yes, last week my father was assassinated and the Romulan homeworld has been in complete chaos I believe there might be a few people high up in power who believe that I can restore the balance, this is not uncommon in this society think of how the Klingons rule their world it is a lot like that here." She rambled.

Trip nodded he was getting the gist of it.

"Ok but why haven't we seen any Romulans yet?" T'Pol grinned it looked kind of cute on her.

"Ah you only think you haven't seen one yet but in reality you have already seen three." Trip blinked what was she trying to say.

"You have already seen, V'lorr, Tareck, and my brother he was the one that kidnapped us. Under normal circumstances he would be the one to be emperor but lets just say he's well stupid although I am the youngest one in the family I already have a higher rank then him in Romulan society even though I am perceived as a traitor."

Trip stopped breathing.

"What are you a, a, one of, a" T'Pol shook her head as he breathed in a sigh of release.

"But wait a minute I though you said that your brother was a Romulan?"

He was getting confused.

"You misunderstand me Charles my brother is completely Romulan but I am not, since Romulans are technically an offshot of the Vulcans there is relatively no difference my mother unlike Saferok's is a Vulcan"

Trip eyes wide opened could not believe what he had just heard.

"Wha… wh… what?"

"I have never lied Charles, if that's what you are wondering if you looked under my personnel file you would notice that I am Vulcan/ Romulan its just that no one has ever thought of looking. I am a traitor in the Romulans eyes. In the Vulcan's eyes I am but someone who will never achieve any greatness, but even as a traitor I have made it to Admiral, but as a Vulcan I have only made it to Sub-commander, something that I am quite proud of."


	5. To pinch or not to pinch

This chapter is short because I have not had any free time in quite a few days.

Trip could not believe his ears, he thought he knew this women only to find out he probably didn't know anything about her whatsoever.

T'Pol seemed as if she could read his thoughts which now that he thinks about it wouldn't be that hard to believe.

"You have never asked what species I am you have always assumed." T'Pol grinned again, Ok Trip was getting tired of her grinning it didn't fit her.

"I have always gone with my Vulcan roots, but you know what they say when in Rome." She gave a tilt of her head.

Trip sat down on the cold floor.

"I have never assumed I just…" T'Pol finished his sentence for him.

"Assumed, and you know what they say when you assume? It makes an ass of you and me."

Trip couldn't help himself he burst out laughing.

"Just tell me one thing T'Pol, where you ever yourself around me, ever?" Trip looked into her brown eyes looking for something that maybe he missed all the other times he had looked.

"No." She whispered.

"I have never been other than completely truthful with you, sometimes I would tell things that I was unsure of and later to figure out that was not what I meant to say. Sometimes I would say it wrong, or you would just take it wrong, but no I have never lied to you."

Trip closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind and looked at her again still no change.

"So what exactly is the difference between a Romulan and a Vulcan?"

T'Pol stood up again.

"Well Romulans are more emotional, violent and do not follow logic in any sense of the word."

Trip shook his head, Romulans kind of sounded like humans.

"Charles when I say violent I mean violent not in the way that Vulcans see humans but in the way that humans see Klingons." T'Pol kept a straight face.

"Really?"

T'Pol nodded.

"You know, now that I think about it, it should be rather easy to escape."

Trip frowned. "How?" man he just felt like kissing her senseless each time he saw that grin on her face, he was probably the first human to see her grin like that.

"Well…"

And so the plans of escape began.

The Romulan on the other side of the door paced he didn't like this at all he had herd some stories about T'Pol and well none of them were pleasant.

A noise on the other side of the door made him crawl in his skin he should of followed the medical route it was a lot easier than this he was likely to die today.

There it was again.

"What's going on in there!"

Another noise but this time louder he took a quick look inside the door and frowned no one was in there.

He opened the door carefully after all this could be a trap he crouched getting ready just in case and felt someone grab his neck last thing he remembered was hitting the floor out cold.

"You have got to teach me how to do that."

T'Pol's eyebrow went up.

"It is only a Vulcan nerve pinch."

Trip chuckled.

"You still have to teach me it could save me a lot of pain."


	6. Corridor

New chapter wow… I completely forgot about his story… I don't remember where I was going with this maybe I should make a roadmap? Yes that's what I'll do… this chapter will be short but yeah.

Running through the corridor was not hard but for some reason Trip felt as if his lungs were being filed with fluid.

He stopped gasping for breath; it took T'Pol a few seconds to realize that he had stopped running.

"Trip we have to hurry we can't afford stopping." T'Pol crouched down to look at his exhausted face.

"I don't know what it is T'Pol but I feel like I'm in a swamp or something, you know humid." He shrugged and tried to get up.

"You are right the atmosphere is a lot more humid here than you are used to, this is how many Vulcans feel when they are visiting Earth and ships alike."

Trip looked up astonished, if this is how the Vulcans felt he was surprised he had never heard one complain.

"Vulcans do not complain, yet we still feel discomfort." Trip slowly righted his posture, and started running at a low pace with T'Pol in front of him, they didn't meet anyone on the way it was eerie.

"You know shouldn't we have been stopped or something by now?"

T'Pol nodded, something wasn't right.

"Maybe they do not consider us great of a threat."

"Maybe." Most likely not.

They reached a dead end, looking back up the hallway they realized that there wasn't any doors that they could see.

"Trip did you notice any passage ways while we were running?" Trip shook his head.

"We will have to go back we cannot leave through a wall." Trip nodded he didn't have the breath to speak.

The silence on the way back was comfortable.

"So do Romulans eat meat?" T'Pol turned around to look at him, he hadn't spoke in quite a while.

"Yes they do, Romulans are savages." Trip chuckled.

"Like humans?" T'Pol pursed her lips would he ever stop talking.

"No compared to Romulans, humans are vegetarians." Trip left it at that and they continued on there way.

They arrived to the place were their cell should've been but there was only a wall.

"Ok something isn't right here." T'Pol carefully looked around to see anything out of place, it was most likely a cloaking device.

She felt the wall around with her hand with Trip's help he had no idea why he was doing this.

T'Pol felt something at the tip of her fingers and pressed, when an alarm sounded in their ears.

"Dammit."


	7. scape

Ok so this will be very very short, because I;m lazy, but also because Im hungry and Im just waiting for my food to be cooked.

"Shit T'Pol what did you do?" The wall in front of them disapeared.

"I turned off the cloaking device, and it triggered an alarm since I don't have any of the security codes, lets go." They started running, it was the typical design of a romulan warbird, so T'Pol leaded in the general direction of where they held the shuttles.

A crewman was a whiles way in front of them, but was turned the other way T'Pol also gave him a nerve pinch, the alarm had obviously stopped him from hearing their footsteps.

T'Pol stepped over him and grabbed the gun.

"Ok let's go." They kept running, they ran into a few gards but after gaining the weapon T'Pol had been able to disable them, Trip also grapped one.

There was more security in the bay, and more was coming.

"Trip Hurry just get in the shuttle." T'Pol just kept shooting until the door closed behind them and ran up to the navigation controls, she would have to fly the ship because Trip of course didn't know any Romulan.

She started up the shit and blew a hole in the wall, depressurizing the bay and left at Warp, a few miles away T'Pol stopped the ship.

"What are you doing?" Trip looked at hger shocked, she quickly pressed at some buttons.

"Putting the cloaking device up." She xplained plainly.

"Oh. Well why did we have to stop?" T'Pol glanced back at him, it was no surprise that he didn't know anything about the cloaking device.

"Because it can not be activated when in warp."

"Oh." He said stupidly.

ALike I said short


	8. Indeed

Ooh new chapter wow since last year, Ima so proud, ok on wit da story (really im just procrastinating from doing my homework)

One T'Pol got the ship slightly away from the larger Romulan ship she made sure to constantly change the cloaks frequency so the larger ship couldn't pick them up.

T'Pol quickly plotted in a course for a well traveled area of space.

Trip bit his lip.

"So what now T'Pol?" T'Pol frowned looking back at him.

"I am unsure, I figure we should find the Enterprise and then well I don't know, I do not believe they will stop trying to capture me, they might even demand the Vulcan council that I be handed over to the Empire…" T'Pol looked out the screen the green glow of the consoles reflecting on her skin.

T'Pol pursed her lips.

"Do you know why the consoles are green?"

Trip shrugged.

"Because the consoles designer liked the color?" T'Pol turned her chair so she wouldn't have to strain her neck.

"Green is the color for blood on Romulus, and blood is very important whether it be family honor, spilling blood on behalf of the Empire or the blood that is spilled in the assassination of great Romulans, and it's life. Vulcans use the color red, for the plains and the sand, because we strive in a desert environment; you know I have no idea where I'm going with this, just forget it." Trip smiled.

Deciding he liked rambling T'Pol he decided to ask her a few more question about Romulus.

"Is it nice?" T'Pol frowned.

"Yes actually it is, I think it is, it's like a grey version of Vulcan, I've always thought."

Trip sent her a smile.

"So where are we going?" T'Pol proceeded to tell him exactly where they were heading.

Codonian space, close to Tellar.

"By the time we make it there we should be able to safely contact the captain." Trip looked around the room they were in.

"You know once we get on the Enterprise we could dissect this thing, maybe learn more about their cloaking device."

"Indeed."


End file.
